1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a task configuring method for an electronic device, and more particularly, to a task configuring method for an electronic device using fingerprint recognition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, electronic devices having fingerprint recognition devices have been widely used for processing a fingerprint, which is at a low risk of being pirated or imitated and is almost never changed.
In general, repeatedly and frequently used tasks which may be associated with electronic devices are configured as shortcuts. However, such shortcuts are, typically, generated using one or more complicated processes.